


Riley

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Our story stars two people. Heart broken Kwon Ji Yong, 21, prince of YG entertainment, better known as G-Dragon who had just reslsed the song 'Heartbreaker'. And Riley, a homeless American girl lost in the streets of Korea. She is doing everything she can to survive while GD hides in luxury. When they meet will GD's heart be fixed? What if the one who broke it comes back? Read and let's find out!





	1. A Boy in a Jar

I pulled, or at least tried to pull, my old sweater closer to me. It was cold. All I had was an old, beat up sweater, old ripped jeans and old shoes to protect me from the cold.

A year ago I got on the wrong plane and landed in Korea. With no money and my clothes lost I was forced to live on the streets of Korea begging for anything.

I was so hungry. I was sitting at my little corner trying to get something from anyone but on a day like this no one walks the streets. And cars won't stop for one hungry, cold girl.

I got up wanting to warm up, I walked around the block. On the second trip around I heard someone yelling. It was in Korean so I didn't understand.

"Hello?" I called out

"Please help!" I heard the voice, it switched to English

Looking around I found a very big jar. There was knocking coming from it. Getting closer I saw a big rock holding down the lid.

Why?

I pushed at the rock with everything I got. For not eating much it wasn't a lot. I was breathing hard, but if someone was in that jar I couldn't leave them. Finally the rock began to move till I slid it off.

A small boy popped out scaring me. He bowed to me repeatedly.

"Thank you so much!" He said getting out

He looked to be about ten with short black hair. Dressed in very warm clothes.

"Thank you again!" He said again before running off

What an odd child.

I made my way back to my little alley. It had a box with a tarpe over it and the box was filled with old pillows and old blankets people throw out. My stomach growled. The sun was setting.

"I guess I'm stealing again." I said to myself  
I walked to a near by store. It was very busy which was good for me. I entered myself in the crowd making my way inside. Once inside I took only small items that I could hide before getting lost in the leaving crowd.

Making my way back to my box I looked at what I had grabbed. Candy, a few cans of soda, crackers and I even was able to get away with a box of cereal. I put them in my box and crawled in. Eating a little and saving the rest, I laid on the ground and closed my eyes.


	2. 3 Wishes? Are you a Genie?

I woke to another cold morning. I did best to use my fingers to brush out my almost waist long, dark brown hair. Stretching, I climbed out of my box and started walking to my corner.

After a while the boy from yesterday was back. He stopped in front of me and grinned. I blinked my baby blue eyes at the young boy.

"Miss can you come with me?" he asked grinning

I just nodded, getting up and following the small boy. He lead me to a big building. The sign had English on it and it read YG Entertainment. Was I allowed to enter here.

"Come on." said the boy pressing numbers on the pad

He opened the door and ushered me in.

Wow. That is all I have to say for this building. Wow.

The girl at the desk saw me and was about to say something but stopped when she saw the boy. She smiled at him as he lead us up the stairs. Who is this boy?

We stopped at two big doors. The boy knocked and yelled something in Korean, he got a reply and opened the doors. Inside was a huge office. At the desk stood a man in his forties. With black hair and in a black suit he smiled kindly at me.

"Hello my name is Yang Min-Suk. This here is my son." he said

"Hello I'm Riley. Its a pleasure to met you." I told him

"I heard you saved my son and wish to grant you three wishes." he said

"Three wishes? Are you a genie?" I asked smiling

He laughed. "I just wish to help you fro helping my son."  
"Ok. My first wish would have to be a hot meal." I said putting my finger on my chin

"Done."

"My second wish is that there be somewhere that anyone homeless or out of luck can have a warm place to sleep and eat." I said thoughtfully

I had ran into many homeless people. They helped me a lot during my time here.

He smiled. "Done."

"My third wish for every one with out warm clothes be given some warm clothes." I said

He raised an eyebrow. "Done. Do you not want anything for you besides a hot meal?"

I shook my head.

"At least let me offer you a home." he said

I looked at him. A home?

"You seem like a very sweet kind person. I don't have the right to ask this of you but there is another I wish for you to help." he said

"Who?" I asked

"Do you know G-Dragon?" he asked

My eyes widen. I knew him. I was a big KPop fan.


End file.
